


“It is You”

by CoupDeFoudRey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo to Kylo Ren, F/M, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Pillow Fucking, Pre-TFA, but not really, force bond sex, short but sweet, sorta - Freeform, the beginning of the force telling Ben he has a girlfriend in his future yet he fucks it up anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/pseuds/CoupDeFoudRey
Summary: The Force shows Ben Solo a premonition of his future.





	“It is You”

**Author's Note:**

> The Rey shown to Kylo in the vision is Rey post TLJ. Just an FYI. This was not beta’d so let me know if I have any errors as English isn’t my first language.

Sweat dripping from his forehead, he sits on the edge of his small cot, alone in a cold stone hut that is suddenly so heated it’s hard for him to breathe, but he can’t allow his hand to slip from his lips, he keeps his knuckles wedged between his tightly clenched teeth as his other hand furiously works at the hardened erection between his legs. 

Gentle squeezes of his swollen cock nearly rip soft whimpering moans from his lips, but he clamps his palm over his mouth to smother them. In his mind the soft hum of the Force buzzes and brings a new onslaught of erotic images of a woman he’s never seen before- hair in ruined buns, tanned skin with a new rosey hue to her perky, freckled tits and cheeks. 

Never before has he had such vulgar thoughts, but he can’t stop from stroking himself as he closes his eyes tight, allowing the force to display this woman to him so crudely, her muscular legs shaking as large hands he prays are his own press her thighs together and roll her knees to her chest, coy smile on her face as he looks at her soaked core, folds between the fine hair glistening with her slick. 

The Force is the only reasonable explanation for these images, for such detail in the heart-stopping warmth he can feel over his dick as his “dream-self” ruts against her, gliding the length of his cock against her pussy, teasing her entrance. He’s never even seen a woman’s most intimate place before, and yet he has the perfect mental image of what this woman’s body looks like. Regardless of his utter lack of experience, he must be doing something right. The woman moans at his teasing, and at the sound of her voice Ben nearly cums, having to forcibly stop his hands from gripping his twitching cock a moment as he spasms and spreads the fingers over his lips to drag in a breath of the sweat-scented air. 

The woman has no mercy for his need to pause, her beckoning hips buck and Ben’s eyes flutter as he struggles to stay seated, not fall back onto the lumpy cot and cum all over his stomach. Her smile is radiant, mischievous as all hell and Ben feels a rush of exhilaration as she reaches down, around her thighs and plump ass to her wet folds, where she spreads them and allows him to better see her twitching hole. 

It’s incredible- he never before felt the desire to indulge in sexual acts, but seeing her pussy spread before him has his hand wildly pumping his cock and fighting the urge to shove his face against her most precious place and taste what she was offering.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Her voice asks in a teasing tone, knowing that the answer is already yes. 

Lurching forward, trying to shove into her offered body, Ben falls off the bed, and his knees collide with the rough rock floor- he winces, shaken and nearly knocked from the sensuality of the mental images, but the Force continues the vision, the woman in his mind who he so dearly wishes truly exists moaning out a name he can barely hear, but he pretends is his own. His hand continues to twist over his cock, but it’s not enough, it can’t compare to what he imagines the woman to feel like. His hand won’t do. 

He clambers up onto his cot as quickly as he can. Hand clumsily stroking himself as he struggles to fold his meagre pillow in half. Once tightly folded and positioned, Ben closes his eyes once more, begging the force to let him go on with the visions, the weeping top of his dick prodding the tight fold of the pillow. A sob nearly rips from him when it graces him with the image of her on her hands and knees, chest to the bed as she wiggles her ass and peeks over her shoulder at him. 

“Hurry- maker please hurry!” Her voice reaches his ears like a distant echo, but he’s desperate to obey and please her eager pleas. 

With a strangled cry he can’t force down, Ben shoves his cock into the plush crease, and imagines he’s inside the seductive woman’s wet pussy as he begins to wildly pound at his pillow. He feels awkward and clumsy, and loses his balance every few thrusts, but hearing her screams for more echo in his mind make it worth the effort. He grips at the sides of his pillow and pretends it’s her hips he’s holding onto, yanking her back against him and revelling in the sound the Force provides him- a wet sound of his balls slapping her wet pussy with every thrust. 

It’s nothing compared to what the real thing must be like, but the warm friction of the soft pillow over his cock combined with the vulgar sounds echoing in his mind that drown out everything, even his darkest thoughts... he can hear his gasps and moans growing louder, but he can’t hold them back. The others can probably hear him, but even shame doesn’t stop him from pushing down on the pillow for greater friction and thrusting faster. 

In his mind the woman is pushing herself up onto her elbows, slapping her ass back into him to meet his frenzied thrusts with an eagerness no real person would feel for him. Ben grips at the pillow where her ass would be, imagining he’s squeezing one of the round cheeks, taking full advantage of this fantasy. She cries out, turning. And giving him a drunken smile as he caresses her ass with a tenderness that doesn’t fit the reality of what he’s doing. 

“Ben! Ben, fuck!” She moans, her pussy twitching around him as she collapses onto the bed. Watching her unravel beneath him, Ben’s hips stammer, and he finds himself cumming into his pillow, a name he doesn’t know on his lips as he desperately bites back a scream. His hips slow, rolling into the pillow as he milks himself dry, feeling an unknown urge to give her everything he has. 

Pulling his slick, spent cock from the fold of his used pillow, he sits back with a flop, panting as he tries to suck in a clean breath that doesn’t taste like his own sweat and cum. He lays back, stripping himself of his remaining clothing and begging the cool salt air of the island to wash over him and relieve him of this sweaty heat. Furrowing his brow, Ben tries to remember the name he said- it was short, easy to remember theoretically, but for whatever reason it’s completely slipped his mind. 

Remembering her looks is easy, her coy smile and freckled body will be burned into his mind for all eternity. The joy in her sweet eyes, and wrinkled-nosed laughter that emanated from her very being seeped into his skin and stained him, ruining him for years to come. Speaking honestly he has no problem with that. Being dirtied by her is a pleasure he’d never regret. What’s frustrating is her name, or lack there of. The fact that the Force is what brought her to him proves that she exists. She’s real. She’s out there. 

He can find her. 

Though he never expected it to be this way. He imagined her in similar positions of course, but never did Kylo Ren believe that he would have his precious fixation strapped to an interrogation chair, glaring at him with a determined ferocity. 

Her eyes gives her away. Even if she’s not writhing in ecstasy and pleasure beneath him, he knows those eyes, he’s thought of them every night. They are the only thing that’s kept the darkest of Snoke from corrupting his mind. Now that he has her, he won’t let her go. He’ll even chase her and this friend of her’s across the snowy forests of Starkiller. Even as she stands before him, aiming a weapon at him, the Force couldn’t have been wrong to show her to him. 

His own sabre flies through the air to her hand, her shocked face looking from the weapon to him, and he can feel the Force vibrate between them in a wonderful connection he’s dreamed of for so long. 

“It is you...”


End file.
